I'll be there for you
by cacauwrites
Summary: Follow the life of Hinata, Ino and Sakura in New York City, as they meet their new neighbors, a group of boys who will change everything. A F.R.I.E.N.D.S inspired AU.
1. The one with the new neighbors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor F.R.I.E.N.D.S

 **Pairings** : SasuSaku, NaruHina and KibaIno. Mentions of ShikaTema and NejiTen.

 **Notes:** Hey! I'm Cacau, and this is my first upload here! Recently my boyfriend introduced me to Naruto, and I've been in love with it ever since. So, when I got stuck with this idea, I couldn't help but write it. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"I can't believe we've been living here for three years now!" Sakura exclaimed, with a grin plastered on her lips as she entered the living room. She had just got out of the shower and was brushing her watery pink hair while walking barefoot in the living room. She had no plans of going out tonight, so she was wearing an old skinny jeans combined with a white tank top.

Her sight was the one of a regular sunday day: Hinata was sitting comfortably at their sofa, reading a romance novel and dressed in a blue summer dress. Ino was in her purple babydoll, leaning against their door, looking through the peephole.

"Well, _you_ have been living here for three years…" Snapped Ino, still peeking through their door. "I've been here for at least five years! And Hinata is a little bit newer… Oh my God, he's back!" The blonde girl cried, jumping up and down but not moving a feet away from the door.

"Who's back?" Asked Sakura, curiously, as she tried to take Ino's place by the door.

"Just some guy Ino claims is 'the hottest neighbour we could ever have'..." Hinata sighed.

"I'm not claiming it, I'm stating a fact!" The blonde girl retorted, "Stop pushing me, Sakura! I want to see him!"

"Well, I'm curious, too! Could you let me have just a peek?" Asked Sakura, trying to push Ino away from the door with her body, but the blonde girl was strong enough to keep her place.

The girls were living alone at the fifth floor for almost a year, since their last neighbor, Mr. Agamichi, moved back to Tokyo. They weren't surprised the apartment in front of theirs was empty for so much time: it was a great building, located at Bedford Street in West Village, but it wasn't exactly the newest building in town, and the rent was surprisingly expensive. It wasn't what most people would call "a finding", unless you were planning on sharing it with roommates.

It wasn't like Ino couldn't pay for the apartment alone. She left New Jersey when she got her well-paying job as a writer for W Magazine, a fashion publication Ino read and wanted to work at since she was eight years old. So, when Sakura decided to leave New Jersey a couple of years after that, to pursuit her dream of becoming a baker, Ino knew living together would not only be a chance of saving some extra money, but also a lot of fun, considering the two of them were best friends since kindergarten. Hinata moved in almost a year after Sakura. Hiashi Hyuuga's first born was two years younger than her roommates, and she went to New York to study Urban Design and Architecture Studies at NYU. At first, Hinata was supposed to stay at the Upper East Side, rooming with her successful cousin: the lawyer, Neji Hyuuga. But when Neji decided to propose to his girlfriend, the beautiful Tenten, Hiashi had to find another place for his daughter to live. The man was almost paying for an expensive place at the Upper East Side when his old friend, Kizashi Haruno, mentioned his daughter was also living in New York and it would be pleasured to have Hinata as her roommate. Despite not being friends with the other girls before and her shy and introverted ways, the Hyuuga became fast friends with the Yamanaka and the Haruno, and the three of them couldn't even remember what was like not to live together.

"Ino… Let… Me… Look!" Sakura plead, pushing the Yamanaka with all the strength she could muster. But when she finally managed to place her eye at the peeping hole, a loud tumbling was heard at the hall, and the three girls rushed past the door to see what had just happened, only to find an unconscious blond boy lying at the floor with a big box of trunk covering his body.

"Oh my God! Is he hurt?" Ino started screaming, nervously. "Sakura, do something!"

"What can I do, Ino?" Sakura was screaming, too. Hinata let out a preoccupied gasp. "Okay, let's move this box away from him!" Sakura managed to say, looking at her friends for help. It took all three girls to pick up the box and put it on the floor. "At least his breathing is…"

"Humpf, I told this dumbass he wouldn't be able to carry this alone!" a calm voice stated at the other side of the corridor.

The girls looked up just to see a guy dressed in a green shirt and khaki shorts staring disapprovingly at the sight in front of him. He was carrying a box at least two sizes smaller than the one the blond boy had been knocked out with, and his hair was black and tied in a firm ponytail. When Sakura was just opening her mouth to ask what was going on, another person interrupted her, jogging up the flight of stairs carrying another box on his arms.

When the pink haired girl first got a glimpse of him, she could swear he was an Hugo Boss model, the kind of boy Ino couldn't stop rambling about every time she came home after the New York Fashion Week. Taking a second glance, Sakura could only think of one thing: Ino surely didn't do the boy any justice by saying he was "the hottest neighbor they could ever have", since he was probably "the hottest neighbor any person in New York could ever have". The boy had dark black hair, and brown eyes so deep they almost looked a shade of red. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and its sleeves covered his muscles just in the right measure: it didn't show too much, but it certainly made you want to see more. His extremely long legs were clothed with black trousers, and his feet flaunted a pair of Yeeezys.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" The boy grunted, gently putting the box he held at the ground and kneeling beside the unconscious blond. "Wake up, idiot!" He said, shaking the other boy and giving small slaps at his cheeks.

The boy who fainted slowly got his consciousness back, making uncomfortable noises as he supported his body weight with his elbows, trying to sit down. The raven-haired boy helped him sit, and the blond opened his eyes slowly. When he got sight of the three worried-looking girls sitting in front of him, he couldn't help but smile and ask, jokingly:

"Am I in heaven?"

The girls giggled, and the dark haired boy let out a grunt:

"I wish…"

"Oh, definitely not in heaven if you're here, Sasuke!" The blond boy sighed and reached out his hand to greet the girls "Hello there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto was also a gorgeous guy: with spiky yellow hair and vivid blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, and had line marks on his cheeks that made him look like a cat. His smile was big and bright, and he was as cute as an eleven years old boy.

"Hello, guys!" Ino chanted, charmingly. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I live next door!" She pointed to the door as she stood up, not even a little embarrassed by the fact she was wearing a tiny babydoll in front of three strange guys. That was Ino in a nutshell: confident and charming at all times.

"Uh, I'm Sakura Haruno, and we're roommates." The pink haired girl grinned, and couldn't stop blushing as the raven haired boy stared at her. She looked at Hinata, hoping her friend would introduce herself and drag all the attention to her, only to see the Hyuuga's face tinge an awkward shade of pink. "And this is Hinata, our third and final roommate!" Sakura added, sympathetically. She knew Hinata was not great with strangers, but she had never seen the girl as timid as right now.

Then the boy's eyes, Sasuke, as Naruto had called him, travelled to Hinata's face and a knowing look popped into his eyes.

"Wait, Hinata Hyuuga? Cousin to Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke stood up, holding out his hand to the girl in front of him to help her stand. "I… Don't know if you will remember me, but I'm Sasuke Uchiha! We used to spend summer together at your dad's house in St. Barts…"

Sakura could swear Hinata's face would explode, because after Sasuke said that, everyone started observing them curiously. But then the Hyuuga managed to take the boy's hand, standing up with his help.

"Of-of course I… Um… Remember." Hinata muttered, looking at the boy in front of her with a shy smile. "So… What are you… Uh… Doing here?" She managed to ask in between her stutter.

"Well, I guess I'm your new neighbour..."

"Oh, isn't that great?!" The ponytail boy spoke, ironically. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but this box is heavy... So, can we take this conversation inside?" He questioned, mentioning their apartment with his head. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, by the way... And I live with this two stupid blokes."


	2. The one with the cookies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor F.R.I.E.N.D.S;

 **Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, they got me really excited! So, here's another chapter for y'all. I want to update every saturday, what you think? Just so you know: I'm a sucker for slowburn, so things should take a while before heating up;

 **Extra:** I made an inspiration Tumblr! My URL is cacauwrites, and you can go check it out. I post mostly things about the character's/ship's personalities, and it will probably help you picture them for this fic. By the way, Sakura will probably be ooc in this, so be warned!

* * *

 **The one with the cookies**

The girls didn't have much planned for the evening, so they gladly accepted Shikamaru's invitation. Actually, Ino agreed so fast she didn't even give Sakura and Hinata any chance to refuse it. Sakura suggested they could help with the boxes, but Naruto assured them these were the last ones left, opening the door to let them in.

The boy's apartment was a mess. Besides the kitchen, which was all furnitured and equipped, they only had a sofa and the television set up in the living room. Every other thing was scattered inside boxes over the floor, waiting to be placed somewhere. Sakura looked around, noticing the space was exact the same as hers, but on the other side of the building, which meant they got the ugly view.

The boxes everywhere made it hard to move around, so she didn't adventure herself to the couch, deciding to sit on an uncomfortable stool at the kitchen. Sakura wondered what Ino thought about that mess: The blonde was diagnosed with OCD when she was sixteen years old, and couldn't help her impulse to compulsive clean and organize everything. The pink haired searched the room for her friend, and soon understood why the Yamanaka hadn't started organizing the boxes by shape and size yet: Ino was blushing at something Shikamaru had just said.

In the instant Sakura laid eyes on the boy, she knew her best friend would be swooning over him. He got that bad boy vibe, the exact type of guy Ino would obsess over for a month and then break up with, alleging it would never work out. After all, bad boys were not 'boyfriend material'. Sakura giggled when Shikamaru stirred one of the boxes on the ground, pushing a blanket out of it and covering her best friend, who was still wearing her purple babydoll. The pink haired girl had to suppress a laugh when she heard him say "I'm sorry, but that's not an appropriate outfit. Too troublesome.", but her best friend didn't seem to care, as she curled and sniffed into the blanked, letting out a curious "So, Shikamaru, where do you work at?".

Sakura was not impressed by Ino's behavior, but Hinata's manners were definitely not regular. The girl who was usually so shy she couldn't even speak two words to a stranger without stuttering was currently sharing the couch with Mysterious-Raven-Haired-Boy-Named-Sasuke, and she was laughing _loudly_. The Haruno couldn't help but to stare at them. He was telling her some kind of story about her cousin, Neji, and how he was so stupid when he got drunk and could only talk about the true love of his live: Tenten. Hinata was slightly blushed, as always, and tears of joy fell from the side of her beautiful silver eyes. Sakura snorted quietly, wondering if he could really be _that_ funny. Her thoughts were interrupted by the blond, Naruto, who walked to the place she was sitting and, pushing a random box away, made himself comfortable on the floor by the side of her stool.

"Hey, Pinky, whatcha' thinking?" He asked, grinning sympathetically.

"Just about how fast they became friends!" The girl smiled, pointing at their friends with her chin. "It's Sakura, by the way." She added. She didn't like nicknames, specially when they were related to her hair.

"Oh, right! It suits you... You know, because of the flowers. They're pink, like your hair." He stated, as if no one had ever noticed that. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Naruto not only had a baby face, but he also talked like a twelve years old boy. It was kind of cute. "So, Sakura, what do you do for a living?" He was clearly trying to engage on small talk to get to know her better, which was even cuter. He realized she was alone and decided to include her in something, while her best friends just ditched her for the new good-looking neighbors. Sakura already liked him more than them.

"Well, I'm a baker." She stated, still looking at Hinata and Sasuke interacting. "I work at a coffee shop two blocks down the street, It's called 'Konoha'. You guys can stop by anytime, I can swipe a few cookies from the counter and gift it to you as a sample of my work." Sakura turned to look at Naruto just in time to see his eyes widen, and when he gaped, she could swear he would start drooling at any minute.

"Oh man, I love cookies! I mean, who doesn't?!" He spoke, making Sakura chuckle. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but do you think you could bake some now? I had an early lunch, so I'm starving!" Naruto felt like he could be stepping on some boundary, so he quickly added "Look, if you don't want it, you don't have to! I know it's your day off and..."

"Hey, don't worry!" The pink haired girl shot him a tender smile. "I bake in my free time, too. It would be a pleasure!"

Then, Sakura got up from the stool and reached for the door, opening it as she heard Naruto shout with all his lungs:

"Guys, Sakura is baking cookies for us!"

Sakura and Naruto got out of the boy's apartment and into the girl's, and she started opening the kitchen cabinets and collecting the cookies ingredients right away. Naruto closed the door behind them and stuffed his hands on his jeans pockets, stating 'cool place' in a low voice. Sakura mumbled a 'thanks' as she placed all the ingredients on the kitchen counter, and Naruto rushed to her side, asking excitedly:

"How can I help you?"

"Hm, let's see…" She wondered, scratching her chin. "Okay, first you can set up the mixer. It's on that cabinet, and you can plug it on the wall by the sink. Second, you can entertain me while I cook!" She said with a grin.

"My specialty!" Naruto replied, as he rushed to the mixer's cabinet and started talking about his life.

Sakura learned so much about the blond boy while she baked that she felt like they'd known each other for at least five years. Naruto started with basic small talk: 22 years old boy, worked as a soccer player in the New York City FC, and had just moved with his two best friends to the apartment in front of hers.

Then, the conversation started getting a little deeper. Sakura learned that Naruto was an orphan, and he'd been raised by his godfather, Jiraya - who just happened to be one of the most famous novelists of the world - and his wife, Tsunade - who was probably the best neurosurgeon in the state. Besides having two loving - and very famous - guardians, Naruto's life wasn't always easy.

After his parents death, he spent at least five years at an orphanage because they couldn't contact his family - apparently, Jiraya and Tsunade spent some time doing voluntary work in an unreachable African city. At the shelter, he met his best friend: Sasuke Uchiha. They had the same age and the awful fate of not having their parents, so they bonded instantly. At first, it used to consist on silly fights and competition - which, Naruto assured her, was still a current thing -, but soon they realized their bond was far more than that. At some point, Jiraya and Tsunade came back to the U.S and rescued Naruto to their home, and Sasuke's custody was given to a distant uncle named Madara. Even though it was hard, they kept in touch through all these years, and had been friends for at least seventeen years now.

Naruto met Shikamaru at school, when both of them were twelve. The blond, as he shamefully told Sakura, was never really good with academics. He was an outdoors guy, so energetic he couldn't stand sitting for more than fifteen minutes. In result, he drove all his teachers crazy and hardly got passing grades.

Unlike him, Shikamaru was a genius. He was so intellectually gifted the teachers thought about advancing him a few years so he could actually be challenged by the classes. But, despite his brilliant mind, Shikamaru was also the laziest guy at school, and his class' absences became so frequent he almost failed. So the principal made a deal with the boys: Shikamaru would tutor Naruto and, if the blond got the minimum grade to pass his classes, both of them would be approved. Since then, Uzumaki and Nara had been inseparable. They not only studied together, but practiced sports, went on double dates, and did all the stuff young best friends do.

When the cookies were finally done, Naruto stopped talking and stuffed at least three into his mouth.

"They're delicious!" He cried with a mouthful, tears rolling down his cheeks as he had burned his mouth. Sakura only chuckled, organizing all the cookies into plates.

"C'mon, let's see if they want some!"

The cookie duo returned to the boy's apartment, now with two plates full of cookies in hand. All that was heard after they entered the place was 'These smell delicious!', 'I love Sakura's cookies', 'Best cookies I've ever had'. But, while everyone attacked the baked goods, the Uchiha boy remained silent at the couch, buzzing through the tv channels.

After hearing about her neighbor's lifes, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how sad and hard Sasuke's life had been. He being an orphan was probably a good explanation for his cold, mysterious and arrogant personality. Feeling extraordinarily kind, Sakura grabbed a few cookies from the plate and put them into a napking, making her way to sit beside the raven haired bo.

"Hey." She greeted him, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Here, have some cookies! It's for free, you know?!" Sakura joked, trying to break the ice between them.

"Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of cookies." Was all she got in response, his eyes never leaving the television.

And, at that moment, she decided she didn't even care how hard his childhood had been: She **hated** this guy.


	3. The one with first impressions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor F.R.I.E.N.D.S;

 **Author's Notes:** First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed the story until now... You guys are **the best**! Second, I want to apologize for not posting a new chapter last saturday. Third, I'm looking for a cover for this story, so, if you can help me, just message me on my tumblr: cacauwrites.

* * *

 **The one with first impressions**

Night had already fallen when the girls went back to their apartment. The clock on the wall currently displayed 11pm, and Ino had just got out of the shower, while Sakura and Hinata were chilling on the couch, watching a late night TV Show and eating potato chips.

"So, what did you think about the boys?" The blonde sighed, throwing herself at an empty spot on the couch beside Hinata.

"They're very nice..." The Hyuuga stated in a low voice, putting another potato chip on her mouth and standing up carefully. "S-sorry, I'd love to talk about it, but I have an early class tomorrow..." She smiled, excusing herself out of the living room. Ino eyed Hinata carefully as the girl closed her bedroom door.

"Did you notice how cozy _she_ was with hottie?" Ino scooted closer to Sakura, whispering so their roommate couldn't hear them.

"Why are you still in your towel?" Sakura changed the subject, eyeing Ino's outfit - or lack of it - curiously.

"Because gossip is more important than clothes!" The blonde rolled her eyes, and Sakura let out a small snort. "C'mon, did you?"

"Of course I did!" The pinkette replied in a low voice, stuffing more potato chips into her mouth. When she stopped chewing, she added: "And I think it's great! I mean, for her… To be, you know, flirting. But I don't like him." Ino's eyebrows shot up her forehead and she smirked teasingly for her friend to continue. Sakura sighed. "Look, he was really rude to me. And he looks arrogant and mysterious. I get a bad vibe coming from him…"

"Or you're just jealous and..."

"I'm not!" Sakura ensured, but her voice ended up being a little louder than she expected. Ino's eyebrows arched even more in response. "Look, okay, he's hot! And at first of course I wanted to be the one flirting with him… Until I realized he is a dumbass with an ego as big as the Central Park!" She explained herself with a candid look in her eyes. "Besides, Hinata's my friend and I'd be really happy for her! I just think this guy is trouble and I don't want her to get hur…"

She stopped abruptly as her friend opened the bedroom door, carrying a change of clothes and her towel, ready to take a shower. "W-What are you guys talking about?" Hinata carefully asked, a blush adorning her cheeks. Silver eyes met green, and Sakura knew she couldn't lie.

"About you and that Uchiha boy." Sakura felt ashamed for talking about her friend behind her back, so she deviated her eyes from Hinata's and focused them on her own lap.

"Y-y-you were gossiping?! About m-me?" Hinata's voice came out so soft that Sakura had to look back up to her face to make sure the girl wasn't crying.

That's the thing about Hinata: she was sweet, shy and loyal, but too insecure for her own sake. She would rather spend her whole life being invisible and unnoticed than to have people talking about her, so catching her best friends doing it behind her back was probably crushing to her self-conscious heart.

"No!" Both Ino and Sakura shouted nervously. Sakura stood up, guilt filling up her stomach as she stepped closer to her friend. "I'm sorry, Hina! We weren't talking anything bad about you! We were just impressed with the way you were flirting with him." The pinkette gently put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"F-f-flirting? With who?" The Hyuuga's silver eyes changed from a sad to a confused expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

And, at that, Hinata started giggling. She was almost laughing when she repeated, under her breath: "Sasuke Uchiha?" The girl shook her head. "He's like family to me! Like a big brother or cousin. Like Neji!" She nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course I haven't seen him in a while, but he's a part of my childhood! I don't know if I could ever think of him like _that..._ "

"So, you are not hot for him?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Of course not, Ino! That'd be like... Incestuous." Hinata made a disgusted expression, to which her friends giggled. "I like Sasuke and I think we can be good friends, but that's it! H-he's not even my type of guy."

Ino smirked, staring at her perfectly manicured nails. "Honey, he's _everyone's_ type of guy."

"I-I c-can talk about you to him if you want to!" Offered Hinata.

"I think Ino-pig has her eyes on someone else…" Sakura snorted and sat back on the couch, grabbing a handful of potato chips.

Ino sighed dreamily, making Sakura roll her eyes. To the puzzled look on Hinata's face, the blonde exclaimed "Shikamaru Nara, man of my dreams! I'm not especially romantic, but it was love at first sight!" When her pink haired friend puffed mockingly at her side, she added "I know he looks a lot like the guys I used to date, but he's totally different! He's smart, and sarcastic in a good way, and the sound of his voice! I can already picture him moaning…"

"O-oh my God!" Hinata interrupted Ino's daydream, laughing nervously and putting both hands on her ears. Unlike her friends who talked about sex openly and actually liked discussing it, the girl shyness made her squirm every time they talked about that matter. She didn't know why, but she was sure it had something to do with the fact that Ino and Sakura were far more experienced than she was.

"Sakura, what about the blond boy… Naruto, isn't it? He's like a cutie! I could picture you two together!" Ino excitedly changed the subject. It was like a cue for Hinata, who excused herself in the way to the bathroom.

"I know, right?! He's adorable! Funny, sweet, good-looking…" Sakura exhaled loudly.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"But…" The pinkette smiled as she added "I feel nothing for him! It's like Hinata just said: He could be my brother! Or a cousin, a simple friend… But that's it!"

"Oh, c'mon! Not everyone fall in love at first sight."

"Not like you and Shikamaru, you mean?" Sakura joked, receiving a small jab on the forearm in response. "I don't know, Ino! But after Sai I guess I just want to… feel something, you know?! Where are the butterflies in the stomach every cheesy person talks about?" She wondered, and her best friend put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I want to love someone so much I can't even describe it! I want passion, and desire, and nervousness… I want to feel like I can't live without this person, you know?"

"Sak, you're still so young…"

"I know!" The girl sighed "And I'm not even romantic, but I'm tired of being with guys I don't like just because I don't want to be alone! I don't want to find the love of my life, my soulmate or any of these things you and Hina always talk about... I just want to find someone who makes me _feel_ something, you know?! I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, forehead..." Ino put her arm around her best friend, pulling her closer and into a hug. "And don't worry, you will find someone soon. I promise."

Sakura let her body fall into Ino's embrace, and, cuddling in the couch with her best friend, she muttered "I really hope so".

* * *

"The girls are great! Aren't they?" Naruto asked excitedly as he threw himself on the couch, in the middle of Shikamaru and Sasuke, who were already siiting there and watching the replay of a football game on the television.

"Hm" Was Sasuke's reply.

"They're alright..." Even though Shikamaru wasn't a very eloquent person, it was clear that he liked their new neighbors. So clear that he was still eating what was left of Sakura's homemade cookies.

"Hm" Sasuke voiced again, but, this time, he added: "And how exactly do you plan on explaining to Temari about the blonde girl next-door hitting on you?"

Naruto never thought he could witness Shikamaru blush, so he let out a loud roar when that happened. Grabbing the last cookie out of his friend's plate and shoving it into his mouth, he asked:

"Why didn't you tell her you have a five-year-long relationship?"

"Because it would be kind of rude, don't you think?! 'Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but can you stop flirting with me, please? I already have a girlfriend and I'm not planning on cheating on her!" The Nara walked away angrily, placing the empty plate on the sink and stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"For a genius, you sure are stupid sometimes..." Sasuke snorted.

"Can you two please shut up?" Shikamaru stopped in the way to his room. "Look, I'm going to find a way to introduce the two of them without much damage. Maybe they can even become friends!"

"Sure! And maybe they'll braid each other's hair while they talk about how handsome you are!" Naruto quipped, and even Sasuke scoffed at the comment.

"I'm going to bed, idiots."

When Shikamaru slammed the bedroom door, Naruto turned his head to his best friend, looking at him inquiringly. The raven-haired boy never looked back, but sighed and rolled his eyes, never losing focus of the game on the TV.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"What did you think about Sakura?" The blond boy put both hands behind the back of his own neck to support it while he looked at the apartment's ceiling dreamily.

"I think you're rushing things." Sasuke calmly stated.

"C'mon, what is there to wait for? She's funny, pretty, great cook…"

"And you met her today." Sasuke finally turned to look at his best friend, disapprovingly. "Look, it's not like I'm telling you not to ask her out! I'm just saying she's our new neighbor and you should wait a little longer before doing it. I mean, what if you guys don't work out and end up hating each other? It wouldn't make life any easier having your ex living 20 steps away from..."

Naruto let his head fall back into place and frowned.

"You didn't seem to wait a bit before seducing the silver-eyed beauty!"

"I wasn't seducing her, you dumbfuck!" Sasuke raised from the couch, throwing the remote at Naruto's lap. "I've known her since I was thirteen! We spent every summer until my eighteen birthday together!"

Realizing what that was about, Naruto sighed. When Sasuke left the orphanage with his brother, Itachi, they had to stay at their uncle Madara's house, and they hated it, because the man made both boy's lifes a living hell. Every summer, though, they had the chance to escape the Uchiha household and live the dream at one of Sasuke's best friends, Neji Hyuuga, mansion in St. Barts. Naruto recalled Sasuke used to say it was the only time of the year he could fully be happy, when all he had to care about was his friends and his surfboard. Apparently, Hinata was one of Neji's cousins, and reencountering her made him feel nostalgic.

Naruto was probably jumping to conclusions when he saw Hinata and Sasuke having fun together because she was the first girl that made his best friend smile after what happened. It had already been four months since Sasuke ex-fiancée left him, but the man hadn't shown any signs of moving on until today, when he was suddenly so comfortable and close to a beautiful girl from his past.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought you were finally forgetting..." Naruto stopped abruptly when he noticed Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Just shut the fuck up, man." The raven-haired boy pleaded, making his way to his room. "If you want to ask pink hair out, do it. Just don't come asking for my help afterwards. And turn off the TV before going to sleep, last month the eletricity bill came higher than my salary." He said before slamming the bedroom door even louder than Shikamaru had done earlier.


End file.
